


Peacekeeper

by Eternal_Kizuna



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Holding Back Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Kizuna/pseuds/Eternal_Kizuna
Summary: Sometimes you should sacrifice some things in order to keep the peace, or should you?
Relationships: Odagiri Ryu/Yabuki Hayato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Peacekeeper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Badass Gangster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426351) by [Eternal_Kizuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Kizuna/pseuds/Eternal_Kizuna). 



> This is my first ever attampt to write and for sure there have to be some mistakes. I don't know if I should even write when it's not that long since I entered the fandom but the inspiration just hit and I had to do something with that. (^^')
> 
> Also after I finished writing this, I remembered HayaRyu's school was actually all-boys school but to be honest I was too lazy to come up with something else for the part about girls. Sorry ><
> 
> Hope you like it =)

Ryu pulls Hayato's hand and drags him into the first empty class he finds.

Boys are out in the basketball court. Yankumi wanted to teach them the importance of being healthy; therefore the court. But luckily, they managed to sneak away without anyone noticing. Yankumi was way too excited she left the class first of all and had no chance catching two of her students silently stop following her mid-way. 

And now here they are. In a deserted class which was once used as a lab probably. The moment the door is closed on them, Ryu pins Hayato to the door and crushes their mouths together. He was waiting for this moment since he set foot in the school this morning. Every morning, in fact, if he wants to be honest with himself. 

His hands find Hayato's hips and wrap around him. Ryu is really grateful they could escape from Yankumi's idea this time. Not because it was definitely doomed to fail from the start but becuase he hates how Hayato attracts all the girls around once they spot him outside. They are noisy and annoying and their touches are not innocent and Hayato's silly smile just pisses him off. He wants Hayato to be his and only his. He doesn't want to share. Those girls should stay away from him and leave them alone. He tightens his grip on Hayato's hips, pulling him closer, but Hayato just smiles in response.

Ryu kisses Hayato's lower lip, sucking on the perfect pink texture but before he even notices his teeth cut the soft skin and now there's a taste of blood in his mouth. Damn, he curses himself mentally. He hates it that he can't resist Hayato. He's like a drug, once you get addicted, you can't quit him, you just need more, more, more. And that makes Ryu creep out. Every single cell of his body is fully addicted and even thinking about quitting makes him want to die. He doesn't want to lose Hayato at any costs. Not again.

Ryu hates those stupid fucking fights. There's no sense in them. They are childish and they leave marks and cuts on Hayato's pale skin no matter how much Ryu tries to wipe them. Ryu would never take part in them, if only it was not for keeping an eye on Hayato, giving him a hand if necessary. He wraps his arms around Hayato and holds him tight, but still, his heart refuses to calm down. Why can't they just stop being the legendary delinquents of 3D and live like normal students do? This time he notices when his nails cut the skin. He really hates the marks. 

Hayato tilts his head, giving access to Ryu's tongue. Ryu's more than happy to accept it, taking advantage of the new angle. As he lets his tongue explore, he thinks, the two of them click just right. Ryu's never been this sure about anything else. But he can't say the same thing about Hayato's feelings. If only they could talk though, everything would change for better. Ryu hates that he can't tell Hayato how he feels. He wants him. He needs him. He can't live without him, but still he can't bring himself to tell Hayato about his feelings. Ryu wonders how he could survive all those days that he was pushed aside and Hayato didn't even talk to him for his _betrayal_. He doesn't want to go back to those days. He doesn't want to be pushed aside again. His feelings can stay with him a little longer.

Ryu grinds his hips against Hayato's and listens as he earns himself a soft moan. At the same time Hayato's hands grip his shoulders, straightening himself. He loves it when Hayato moans for him. He's 100 percent sure he's the only one that has ever heard those sounds. Ryu once mentioned them after they spent a whole night awake together but Hayato denied everything and blushed like a freaking tomato. After that they just pretend there are no breathy little noises escaping his lips, mostly for the sake of Hayato's mental health.

Ryu kisses his way up Hayato's jaw, his hands caressing the cheekbones. His lips linger near Hayato's ear, sucking on the skin. Hayato bites his lips, his eyes shut close. Ryu loves how he knows Hayato like the back of his hand. He knows exactly what buttons to push to get what he wants. Hayato is like an open book to him, all of his thoughts and secrets are written in neat letters on his face, you just need to know how to read them correctly. He's way too exposed, Ryu is questioning other people's sight. Are they all really blind or he's the only one knowing the language?

Hayato bucks his hips and clutches at his shoulders and that's Ryu's cue for pulling away. He is so near, exactly on the edge, but they can't risk others knowing about this. About them. But Hayato frowns and sulks. He is really such a baby sometimes, pouting whenever he hears a 'no'. Ryu loves those pouty lips of his though. He'd lean in and kiss those already bruised lips if only Hayato was not that mad at him. He can't help it though. Hayato can keep on sending him his glares but it's school. They can never do it here, no matter what Hayato says about being sadistic and stuff. But Ryu makes sure to compensate for him once they are in the safety of Hayato's room. Besides he likes to see the pouts. Hayato's really cute when he pouts and it has nothing to do with being sadistic. Obviously.

They are sitting on the floor now, with Ryu's back leaning on the door and Hayato's head on Ryu's shoulder. The beams of the lazy afternoon sun shine on them, changing the whole room's color into a nice orange. Ryu's hands are in Hayato's hair, gently combing the soft strands. Hayato shifts a little and leans his head on Ryu's chest, his whole body relaxing. Ryu's lips curve into a smile. He loves it how Hayato opens up to him so easily. When they are in the gang, Hayato's the head. He puts on that smug face and bosses everyone around, telling them what to do. Well, everyone except Ryu, to be precise. But the second they are alone Hayato gets back to his puppy self, all cuddly and obedient, doing anything Ryu tells him to do and Ryu not-so-secretly enjoys it this way.

He starts humming a tune under his breath as he brushes Hayato's locks. He always wonders if Hayato has noticed how Ryu feels about him. He never told him anything and Hayato never asked. It just started one day and when they realized what they had done, it was too late to take it back. The morning after, Hayato came to school with a pair of rings. One for Ryu and one for himself. It was their thing. Their little secret and none of them stop wearing the rings since then. Not even during their big fight.

The ring tingles on his pinky. Ryu raises his hand and looks at the silver band around his finger, then at its twin pair on Hayato's hand. He thinks, to hell with the consequences he will tell him. He gathers all his courage and opens his mouth to say those three certain words but when he looks down, Hayato's fast asleep, safe and sound in his arms. Ryu smiles. Tomorow is a new day.


End file.
